1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device which reduces resistance between a lower electrode of a storage node and a buried contact plug of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device, e.g., a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), is highly integrated, a pattern width decreases and design rule decreases. The decrease in the design rule may make it difficult to stably secure the characteristic of a capacitor or a transistor. Thus, a cylinder type capacitor may be used for a device, e.g., a DRAM, to increase the electrostatic capacity of a capacitor.